Thelodahr Azkar Lighthammer
|alignment= |faction=Alliance |factionicon=Alliance |class=Paladin }} Thelodahr Azkar Lighthammer (born 19 BDPThelodahr Azkar Lighthammer - The Mead Hall Wiki) is a Dwarven Knight of the Silver Hand and a cousilor of the Steelgrasp Brigade. After the split of the brigade, Thelodahr became a counsilor of Clan Steelgrasp. Biography Son of Stormwind Thelodahr Azkar Lighthammer was born in the Stormwind City. His parents unknown, he was adopted by the Church of the Holy Light. Through the church, the young dwarf would receive an education and build a religious connection to the Light. Thelodahr was knighted into the Order of the Silver Hand at Age 20 by Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker. He would serve the order by leaving the Kingdom of Stormwind and assisting the Argent Dawn in the Outland. Although trained well, he had no experience and was delegated to steward duties to maintain his own safety and the morale of the Argent Dawn. Northrend The Son of Stormwind would then be retasked in Northrend, where he would see his first true taste of combat. He joined the Alliance forces in the Howling Fjord, and helped establish a foothold for the Argent Crusade in both Dragonblight and Icecrown. His heroism and valor earned him a position in the Argent Tournament. Thelodahr competed valiantly, but was defeated in the third round. During the tournament, he would be tutored by experienced veterans. He learned how to ride and fight on horseback, received extensive knowledge on multiple weapons including polearms, short swords, long swords, shields, spears, staves, javelins, and warhammers. The priests would also teach him how to heal his allies through the Light. Although he had been defeated, he was permitted to join the assault on Icecrown Citadel. While the initial force, which consisted of various Alliance and Horde constituents broke through and ultimately slayed the Lich King. Thelodahr and his fellow crusaders would secure the citadel. Further Training Thelodahr would continue training as a member of the Argent Crusade. He was stationed in the Western Plaguelands, but had the liberty to travel. The Kingdom of Stormwind enlisted Thelodahr to repel the Twilight's Hammer in the Eastern Kingdoms - most notably in the Twilight Highlands. Thelodahr would retire from the Alliance after Deathwing's fall, and would remain in the Plaguelands for several years... The Legion's Invasion After inactivity, Thelodahr would be called upon by Highlord Tirion Fordring to vanquish the Legion which had returned to Azeroth. He would travel throughout all of the Eastern Kingdoms to fight the Legion at every invasion point, protecting citizens in Tirisfal Glades, Dun Morogh, and Westfall. During a mission in Westfall, however, Thelodahr was injuried. While he was protecting a farmstead, two Felguards had pinned him down and attempted to sever his right knee. Thelodahr was instantly crippled, and was unable to fight any longer. He would be rescued and recover from his injury in Stormwind during the assault on the Broken Shore. Learning of the Highlord's demise, Thelodahr was shocked, and demanded to be released so that he could be deployed to the Broken Isles. The priests refused, and Thelodahr would be hospitalized for several weeks until he was deemed fit for combat. Thelodahr would return to Light's Hope Chapel, and would renew his sacred vows as a Knight of the Silver Hand. He would be spent fighting the Legion's every move on the Broken Isles and Argus. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Paladin